


Through my window

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the perspective of Alya, upon a warm and muggy night, she receives an unexpected and surprising visitor. Wounded from a fight, Ladybug has come to her for unclear reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through my window

It was pitch black when I was startled awake by a heavy thud against my window. I lay still, clutching at my bedsheets, as the figure outside, highlighted by the dim streetlight outside scratching at the window jammer that I cursed myself I hadn't fixed in all those months I knew it to be broken. The window slid open, letting the muggy, humid air of the Paris summer into my bedroom.

"A-alya?" a hoarse voice spoke out in the darkness. My eyes widened as I turned my head to see a familiar figure carefully climbing over my window ledge, one hand held to its side.

"Ladybug?" I whispered, as the figure slumped over the ledge, falling to its knees in my room with a pained whimper. I scrambled out of my bedsheets, and moved to my midnight intruder, turning my phone on to cast a dim light into the room. By the brightness of its screen, I looked upon the face of Ladybug, bruised, bloodied, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I knew... I could get here in time... the latest Akuma... really did a number on us..." she coughed, as a faint beeping came from the two earrings that she wore. Two spots remained, and one flashed, and vanished as I watched. The girl in front of me was sobbing, and curled up tightly into a ball as I watched. My breath caught in my throat as she drew in breath, the shuddering, stuttering gasp she took in almost brough tears to my own eyes. I pulled the duvet from my bed, and moved to drape it over her.

"Here, it's OK, it's safe," I whispered, unsure of what else to say. I had to admit, I was pretty shaken by this. Ladybug was my idol, she was everything I looked up to, strong, confident, brave, intelligent. And yet, here she was, kneeling on my bedroom floor, shaking, and sobbing.

"No!" She exclaimed, pushing the covering away. She pulled back slightly, indicating the large gash in her costume on her upper thigh. "It'll get on your sheet," she went on, indicating the blood that was gently trailing from her wound. At that, something in me kicked in, and I gave the superhero The Look. If Marinette had been here, she would have recognised it instantly. I have a look that I give people when they're being dumb, and need my help. She probably sees it twice, maybe three times a day.

"Girl, you will wrap yourself up in this. Things can be washed, you can't be replaced," I said sternly, as I reached under my bed. I had a bunch of old T-shirts stashed in a box that I knew I wouldn't be using any time soon, and I dragged one out, and wrapped it around Ladybug's thigh, tying it tightly. The hero sniffed, rubbing at her eyes, her hands shaking quite clearly, her tears nowhere near stopping.

"Th-thank you," she mumbled. I pulled the blanket around her, and sat with my legs crossed, my back against the bed. Without words, I gently let my arms rest around Ladybug, pulling her towards me. To my surprise, she shuffled towards me, sliding into my lap. Her arms gently snaked around me, and pulled her against me, her head coming to rest on my shoulder. It didn't take long before she was sobbing harder, clutching against me as my hands came to rest on her back, which I began to rub.

"It's no prob," I said, a lot more cheerfully than I felt. "So are you gunna clue me in, or do I have to start guessing?" I remarked, trying to lighten the mood a little. I couldn't have failed more.

"The Akuma... it was a knife juggler from the Cirque d'Hiver. He used knives... so many knives. He seemed more determined to... not to capture us, but... k-kill us," she said, her voice as shaky as her body as she began to recount the events that led to her being in such a state. "Chat Noir, he... he pushed me away... he got s-s-stabbed... oh good, Alya," she said, wailing as another wave of emotion crashed over her.

"Shhh..." I cooed softly, patting her gently.

"W-we managed to destroy his f-focus, but, C-chat, he... he was bleeding so much... the paramedics arrived as he t-transf.... transf... transformed back into... A... A... A..." Ladybug stammered, her face, what I could see of it, twisted into one of pure anguish. "Adrien!" she managed, before collapsing against me, letting out yet more tears. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, to think that Adrien Adreste, the dorky pretty boy from my own class, was Chat Noir. In my stunned silence, I began to recall instances when he would vanish mysteriously, or appear just as mysteriously. The snoop in me felt utterly ashamed that I hadn't figured it out, but my attention quikly drew back to Ladybug. We stayed curled up together until her earrings began to beep again. I could feel her muscles tense up as she began to draw back from me.

"Shhh, shh, don't worry, you're safe. My eyes are closed, see. I'll turn the light off too. Please, Ladybug, stay here and rest," I whispered, as she pulled back from me. I felt her slow to a stop, as the beeping continued.

"I... can't..." she whimpered, sniffling and shifting to rub at her eyes. I took a risk, while I could still hear the beeping, and leaned forwards, pressing my forehead to her. I don't know what it was that was rising up within me, but, through my fear, through my confusion and doubt, was rising something raw, something fierce. It was not the feral, unleashed anger of a wild animal, but a controlled, focused force that pressed through my whole body.  _Protect her. Protect him. Do not let anything make her feel this way again. Rescue him. Help them. Be there for them_ . All these and so many more rushed through me as I held her tight, slowly opening my eyes to lock into her own. Bloodshot, anguished, but a dazzling, turquoise blue, seeking anything that might rescue her from her burden for even a moment.

"Trust me," I whispered, leaning in just a little more. Ladybug's scent filled my nose as I took in a short breath, sweat, blood and tears, but also a faint sweetness, almost like pastry. I pursed my lips, and pressed them to the girl's cheek, a simple gesture to her, or so I hoped, but something more for me. My heart skipped gently as she closed her eyes, leaning into my kiss. The beeping suddenly stopped, and she let out a little eep. I hastily slammed my eyes shut, as I felt what I could only describe as pins and needles for the soul fizzle around me. Clothing shifted against me, the girl's whole body seemed to shift and change in subtle ways. I took another deep breath, and shifted my hands to her shoulders. "Stay calm. You don't have to talk. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. Stay the night if you want, you can use my bed. Please, Ladybug, you're not alone!" I said. I know I  _intended_ for my words to be heartfelt but stern, but I sounded like I was pleading, my voice waivering and my body shaking.

"Alya..." she whispered, and my facade began to crack, the emotions I'd been holding back began to flood forth. I felt myself sob, as I pulled her to me, holding onto her tightly.

"I can't lose you. Please. I need you, you're my hero. Please don't push yourself pasy your limits," I breathed, my heart was pounding against my chest. I felt slender fingers brush against my cheek as the pearly tears rolled down them, my stuttered breaths making my body shake. She seemed to pause for a while, resting her forehead back against mine.

"OK," she managed, sliding her head to my shoulder once more. My hands shook not from fear, but from the tightness with which I held onto her clothes, as her body seemed to almost sag. Moments drifted painfully by, as her chest gently rose and fell against my own. As I rubbed my eyes as best I could, it became apparent that Ladybug had just quite literally fallen asleep in my arms. With as much gentleness as I could muster, still keeping my eyes shut as tightly as I dared, I lifted her out of my lap, and in what felt to me like the strongest feat of physical exertion I had ever done, pushed myself and her up onto the bed.

"Goodnight, Lady Magique," I whispered, sliding my arms out from under her. Ladybug mumbled cutely as I moved away, it pained me to lose contact with her, but I had to. I pulled out the little futon that was my only seat, and draped a few t-shirts and an old towel, anything I could find really, before balling up the last of my shirts into a rough pillow. As I curled up on the rigid little thing, I thought I heard something flittering about in my room. As sleep began to envelop me, I could've sworn I heard a high pitched voice calling out to someone, but I could catch neither words nor response, as my fatigue finally caught up with me.

 

 

 


	2. Through the streets

She is here again. I heard the familiar thump against the wall, and the faint scrambling as she climbs up to my window ledge, and pulls herself inside. Last time, she had a sprained wrist, the time before, claw marks along her legs. And of course, a few weeks ago, bleeding. Every time she comes, she is more hurt, more in pain, and yet I can do nothing.

“Alya, are you awake?” she whispered from beneath the window, leaning back against it as her chest raised and lowered steadily. I light a candle I have by my bed, and nod at her in the gloom. We have an agreement, she will continue to visit as long as my phone stays inside my draw at night. I would never betray her, but I understand that she needs the extra security.

“How was it?” I asked softly, fetching the big bag of first aid equipment I have amassed in a stunningly short amount of time. I inspected her face, and found a massive bruise beneath her mask, her left eye will not open fully. She flinched away in obvious pain as I try to look closer.

“Hard. It’s… really hard… doing this without someone out there in the field to rely on,” she said quietly. “I really don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you,” she added, a hint of a sob to her words, like she is close to breaking down again. Without thinking, I link my arms around her, and pull her in tightly against my chest, taking care not to worry her bruise.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard. Talk to the police, the mayor, the, um, magical things that give you your powers? I dunno, maybe they can send someone else, a temp hero?” I said, trying to lighten the mood, but my words are tainted with the same worry she displays. “Sorry. I’m just worried to. Adrien… he’s in my class, at school,” I go on, making idle chatter to disguise my inability to tell the girl straight.

“Yeah…” she mumbled back. We descend into silence, as I pull back, and wrap up her wounds as best I can.

“Look… uh… if you want… I mean, if you’re able, maybe your source of power can recruit me? I mean, just temporarily, just until Chat is back in action?” I said, half joking as I look across into her beautiful, dazzling eyes.

“I don’t even know if that’s possible. I… I don’t know anything. Huh. I don’t know anything!” she said, becoming a little frustrated.

“Hey girl, come on, don’t be so hard on yourself,” I said, pulling back from her as she tilted forwards, crossing her arms in a huff.

“No, I really mean it! I don’t know how any of it works! I don’t know why I was chosen, I don’t know how, I don’t know where the magic really comes from, I don’t know anything! I’m just a dumb little girl with a magical trinket!” she snapped, hanging her head.

“Well, maybe you can ask someone? Or, like, do some research? Do you remember when you rescued me from that pharaoh guy? He seemed like he was a bit different than the other Akuma, like he had been reborn, not just made up. He seemed to recognise ‘Ladybug’. Maybe that’s a good place to start?” I suggested, but the girl merely shook her head.

“I already have. Dead end. Just a stone tablet and a broken staff. I’ve tried questioning formerly akumatised people, I’ve tried to see if there’s a link between the vicitims, nothing conclusive. Rrrgh, I just, I can’t believe this, I’m so in the dark!” she snapped, pushing herself up to her feet. “If I’m not going to get answers, then to hell with it, and damn their rules! Alya, I’m going to tell you my identity!” she said, and my eyes widened. I scrambled to my feet, and clamped my hand over her mouth.

“Stop! I don’t want to find out like this! This isn’t… this is stupid, this is you angry and in pain and frustrated and wanting to lash out, and you… you don’t want…. I don’t…” I began, faltering as my words failed me. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. “I don’t want you to tell me because of something else. I want you to let me in, because you trust me, and care about me, and want me to be a bigger part of your world,” I said, my hand slipping down to her side as I pressed in against her. “I... hope I’m making sense…” I whispered, pushing myself up on tiptoes so that my lips were closer to her ears. I shivered as I felt her arms rush against my sides, her hands gripping my shirt tightly as she pulled herself against me, the sobs returning once again.

“I’m sorry… Alya, I’m so sorry,” she spoke, as my other hand ran up her back, rubbing between her shoulder blades.

“Hey, come on girl, you know I’ll always forgive my hero!” I said with a forced smile, moving to pull back from her. She let me move a little, but kept herself close, looking up into my eyes as I looked up into hers. My heart pounded against my chest as I felt her breath against lips, my spine tingled as I began to feel her body heat through my clothes. A loud beeping sound suddenly alerted us both to the girl’s earrings, which only had one dot left on them, which was flashing dangerously quickly.

“Ah! Not like this!” she exclaimed, as I slammed my eyes shut. “Alya! I need to tell you! My name! Its Ma-MMMPPHH!!” she began, as my eyebrows raised despite my tightly shut eyes. I couldn’t stop her any other way, so I pushed forwards, and pressed my lips to hers, my hands around her back. My nose was filled with the girls wonderful sweet scent, I felt her body shake with shock at the sudden move. I found my hands snaking up her back to her shoulders, and then into her hair, as the kiss drew on. Magical energy encircled us both, as her clothing began to shift and change, her hair against my hands fluttered and twitched. She even seemed to lose an inch or so of height as she rested against me. An eternity later, my head spinning, my heart thudding against my chest painfully, my stomach lurching, I pulled back, gasping for air. I felt weak at the knees, week enough that I had to fall to them, one shaking hand moving to my lips as I gasped and panted.

“Wow…” Ladybug muttered softly, as she dropped back to the floor, leaning against me. “I, uh… wow…” she went on, her own breaths shallow and often.

“S-sorry,” I whispered, I just… I didn’t,” I tried, but my words once again were failing me, my eyes still tightly shut, my tears close to falling. The girl remained wordless, but I could hear faint movement in the area of my first aid bag, and seconds later, she began to dab at my damp eyes with a bandage pad, drying them out. “I guess, uh… we should… talk about this,” I mumbled. I felt a flittering around my ears, and felt something light land against my head. I had the feeling that a wordless conversation was going on, considering the thing kept shifting, and Ladybug’s clothes kept rustling.

“Sorry. I can’t yet,” a whisper came beside my ear, which sent another ripple down my spine. I let out a faint whimper, but nodded my head.

“I understand. Sleep well, Ladybug,” I said, picking my way over to my futon. I heard my sheets rustle as the girl climbed onto the bed, and began fighting back the temptation to peek over at her. I ran my hands over my face with a groan as I slumped down onto the barely sprung pull out bed, trying to make my heart stop pounding.

 

My heart raced against my chest as I dashed towards the scene, camera in hand. In the few monthss it has been since the fateful encounter with Bataleur, the knife wielding akumatised villain, Adrien Agreste, who I had assumed she had been talking about, had been questioned mercilessly by everyone from the mayor to the national guard. I had been able to sneak in to see him during his rest time, but he seemed just as confused as everyone else, especially about being Chat Noir. There had been no new Akuma attacks since then, but now, with tension in the city high as a big international football game was come to the stadium, an angry fan had become akumatised.

“Ladybug!” I exclaimed as I saw the spotted heroine swing down from a rooftop in front of me, landing with agile precision, giving me a prime view of her lycra clad rear. I blushed a little as I shook those thoughts from my head, locating a good hiding spot nearby to watch the woman do her magic.

“Hmph! Ladybug! You’re offside!” The akumatised villain spoke. He wore black and white stripes, and had two brightly coloured cards in one hand, and a whistle in the other. He thrust one of the cards forwards, glaring at her. “Yellow card!” he roared, sending a beam of yellow light towards her. She ducked aside, and the two began to brawl.

“C’mon… where are you…” I muttered, looking around for the black clad hero. After a few more blasts, it became clear that Ladybug on her own was in trouble. As I watched, Le Ref as he called himself, hit her with one of the beams, and she stumbled, collapsing to her knees.

“Hahaha! Two yellow cards! You’re sent off!” he exclaimed as he stomped closer. He stopped as he stood over her, looking up towards the sky. “I understand, sir. The earrings. Yes, I will collect him from the hospital too,” he said, seemingly to no one. He leaned down, and pulled Ladybug up by one arm, making her dangle with her feet just off the floor. “Hmm… Such dainty little clasps. I guess I’ll just rip them out,” he muttered, his back to me.

“Oh hell no,” I muttered, summoning all the courage together that I could. I dashed out of my little hidey hole, and charged at him as fast as I could, shoulder barging him away. Ladybug dropped to the floor, and he fell forwards, tumbling head over heels.

“Alya?” Ladybug mumbled, looking up at me. She looked like she’d been awake for about a week.

“No time! We have to run, NOW!” I snapped, pulling her up to her feet. There was barely any weight to her, she had easily lost at least fifteen pounds since I had last lifted her. It was a small mercy, however, as the villain behind us let out a roar as he stood up.

“Aggressive tackle! Red card!” he bellowed, flashing the red rectangle at us. I just managed to hop to the side of the fast moving red beam, and began to run as fast as I could, with Ladybug in my arms. I managed to duck into a side alley as the monochromatically dressed man chased us, but the stones were uneven, and I found myself tumbling forwards. I managed to keep Ladybug from getting hurt, but as we fell, my camera smashed against the street.

“Diving! That’s a penalty,” the male spoke, looming over us as Ladybug struggled to pull herself upright. He grabbed her once again, before glaring down at me. “If you’re going to play the game, you should at least be wearing the right kit,” he sneered, slamming Ladybug against the wall, making her yelp in pain. I pushed myself to my feet once more, attempting to tackle him again, but this time, he was ready for me. I winced as his hand gripped my shoulder, his fingers were vice-like and his strength was far beyond my own.

“Nnnghh… Why are you even doing this? It’s just a game, why are you letting him get to you?” I yelled, struggling against his intense grip, trying to wriggle free. I managed to twist my body enough that I could land a sharp kick to his shins. He snarled as he let go of Ladybug, my hero collapsed to the floor as he tossed me along the street. The stones ground against my back, and I let out a yell as I rolled to a stop. She goes through this nearly every day. You can suffer it for one afternoon to save her. My hands shook as I pushed my stiff and sore body up onto my hands and knees.

“I know what you’re going through. You’re angry, you think you’ve been wronged, and you want to… want to set the balance right. But this isn’t the way to do it!” I said, looking up at the looming man, my eyes widening as I noticed the large crack in one of my lenses.

“Shut up! You’re not a Miraculous holder, you don’t even matter!” he snapped. The male drew out his red card, and held it forwards. “Just for that, I’m sending you off, perminantly!” he growled. The card flashed brightly, and the red light surged towards me. I closed my eyes, and shielded myself with my arms. The light beam hit a bubble of green energy, which shimmered, before sending the beam back towards Le Ref. The male dodged to one side, but not before having his card struck by the returning light. The card fizzled, before dissolving into the air. As the bubble around me faded, a figure appeared behind us, dressed in a long green robe, with a turtle shell shield upon his back, and a similarly patterned green mask. Wordlessly, he ran forwards, well, he walked fairly fast, and slapped his palm against the akumatised villain, who froze in place, covered in a similar green light.

“Quickly! You must bring Ladybug! You must follow me, he will not remain like that for long!” the old man in the suit called out to me. Blinking, I could only stare at him for a few moments, before I shook myself from my stupor.

“R-right!” was all I could mumble as I scrambled to my feet, fighting the pain from my back as I ran to Ladybug, picking her up from where she had slumped. Le Ref began to slowly move as Ladybug, the strange masked turtle man and I rounded the corner.

 

 

The turtle man led me through a few alleyways and winding streets, before hopping up onto a wall. He took Ladybug from me, and helped me climb up and over it, before dropping into the little courtyard garden that was filled with sweet smelling flowers. He cracked his back firmly, groaning a little.

“Uugh, I am far too old for this…” he muttered, as he walked through the garden to the door.

“Uhh… thank you for saving me. Us. Me and Ladybug, both. I said, nervously. Everything about this seemed too crazy, and I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and test to make sure I was not asleep.

“Manners! Wonderful, I am glad that there are still some youngsters out there who know how to say please, and thank you,” the man said, unlocking the door. He pushed it open, and turned back to me. “Young lady, please could you do this old man a favour, and bring Ladybug in, and place her in the room to the left,” he said, gesturing into the building. I glanced around, wary of the surroundings.

“I have, like, a million questions right now,” I quipped, despite myself.

“And I do not have a million answers, I am afraid. But I will answer what I can,” the male said, closing the door behind us.

“OK. So who are you, like, turtle man or something? You’re certainly not teenage or mutant! Are you a Miraculous holder like Ladybug? Did you know Chat Noir had vanished and were looking for Ladybug? Have you been Turtlicious long? Do you know more about the Miraculous? What are your powers, I know you did the freeze thing and that weird shield, can you do anything else? Are you, like, this omnipotent overwatcher kinda guy, oh, did you decide who got to become Ladybug and Chat Noir? Are there more Miraculous holders out there? Are you and Papillon brothers, torn apart by a violent and dark past, now locked in a game of good versus evil with the whole of Paris as your playing pieces?” I asked, in a single breath, my words starting off speedy and only getting faster. I gasped for breath at the end, panting faintly. The man regarded me, before laughing gently.

“Ahaha! You are certainly very curious, and most creative! I do not call myself anything, though, I have been known as many names in the past. I am quite surprised that you know of the Miraculous,” he said, as I knelt down, draping Ladybug on the floor, amid a pile of cushions.

“I , uh… I have been akumatised before. I don’t remember much, but… Papillon talked about the Miraculous at length,” I said, glancing away from him, my head hung low.

“You must not blame yourself. The power of the Butterfly Miraculous is hard to pull away from, once you have been exposed to it,” the man said, pacing over to Ladybug. I wanted to stay by her side, but I got the impression it would be best to move away, which I begrudgingly did. The male slapped his palms together, and closed his eyes.

“Shield of Jade!” he exclaimed, and his hands began to glow bright green. He began to move his hands along the length of her body, a few inches from her at all times. She moaned and groaned a little, and I stepped back towards her.

“Hang in there Ladybug…” I whispered, clenching my fists together tightly. The light slowly faded, and Ladybug’s eyes slowly opened.

“nnhh… where am i?” she croaked weakly, her voice just above a whisper.

“Somewhere safe,” the old man said. I knelt beside her, taking hold of her hand tightly.

“It’s OK, you’re safe, this old guy saved us both. I think he’s another Miraculous user,” I said, looking down into her eyes, a weak smile upon my lips. Ladybug tried to push herself upright, but her hand gave way, and she slipped back to her pillow.

“Rest a while, Ladybug. You are not finished yet,” the man said gently, before pushing himself upright. “Miss Cesaire, if you would be kind enough to come with me,” he said. It wasn’t until I was out of the door that it dawned on me that I hadn’t told him my name.

“Wait, how did you…” I began.

“I make it a point of knowing the friends of the other Miraculous holders. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug,” he said, tottering over to a stool, which he sat upon with a groan. “There is little time, and I have much to tell you,” he said, gesturing for me to sit opposite him.

“Much time, what? What are you saying?” I asked, confused.

“Ladybug has much time ahead of her to battle the forces of evil, but I have clung on to my Miraculous for far too long. My time has come,” he said grimly.

“Whoa, what? Can’t we, like, get you to a hospital or something? You seem pretty sprightly for an old guy, surely not,” I said, fearing the worst. The man chuckled loudly, and waved his hand at me. As he did, I heard a familiar beeping noise, and the bracelet on his hand lost a segment from itself.

“You misunderstand. It is simply my time to no longer be the wielder of the Turtle Miraculous. And my time to step down as the Guardian of the Miraculous as well. I wish I had had more time to know you, to prepare you for this burden,” he said. My eyes widened.

“ **What!?** ” I exclaimed, jumping up to my feet.

“Please, calm yourself. I will answer your questions in time, which I have precious little of. You must allow me to speak,” he snapped. I pursed my lips, before dropping to my rear. “Good. Now, I must ask you first what your relationship is with Ladybug,” he said, fixing me with a stern gaze.

“I…” I began, before faltering. What **was** our relationship? We hung out on occasion, I blogged about her exploits, and she sometimes slept around my house. “I don’t know. I’d… I want to help her. I really want to make sure she’s safe, and secure, and she doesn’t have to cry anymore,” I went on, as the man arched his eyebrow. He twisted in his seat, and began to brew what smelt like jasmine tea mixed with charcoal.

“Or perhaps it is not just yet,” he mumbled, tossing little bits of herb into the pot. “Young Chat Noir will not soon regain his memories. He will when reunited with his Miraculous, which I have taken from him for now, for his protection. Ladybug is not safe on her own, but it is still too soon to reveal the other Miraculous, and to give out the ring again would result in the current bearer of the Cat Miraculous losing their memories permanently,” he said, drumming his fingers on the counter top as his bracelet began to beep much more urgently.

“So, it’s up to you then? Mr… Turtle Miraculous? Or… I’m so confused,” I said, trying to wrap my head around everything.

“Do not worry. For you, at least, it is too soon. Here, this will help with your back,” he said, offering me the oddly sweet smelling brew. I took a few sips, recoiling at the heat.

“Can you tell me anything more? Like, where the Miraculous came from, or, why she was chosen? She’s been feeling really lost recently, and I wanted to give her something newwwww,” I said, my vision going a little fuzzy as my body began to tingle. Everything became a blur, as I felt a hand upon my back, gently guiding me forwards. I felt a cold breath of wind against my face, which shook me from my daydream as I glanced around the streets of Paris.

“Oh shoot, I’m gunna be late. Not that Marinette ever turns up on time, but anywho, I have standards,” I said to myself, glancing at the time on my phone. Tucking it back into my bag, I took a few steps before flinching. I let out an irritated sigh, as I pulled my glasses back slightly. “Uugh, another scratch… or is that a crack?” I muttered, before pushing them back onto my face. Great, that’s another nagging from my mother coming for me. Could my day get any worse…

 

 


	3. Through the Heart

I’m an idiot. I am a complete and total fool, and a failure of a journalist. How could I have been so blind! When you take a step back and look at it, it’s so damn obvious! It had been three days since Le Ref first showed up, and Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. This in itself, while worrying, was nothing too out of the ordinary. But Tomas and Sabine are currently sat with my mother, talking about how their little girl is missing. I can hear the fear in Mr Dupain’s voice, hear Mrs Cheng’s sobs. I slump against my bed, my hands shaking as I try to wrap my mind around it. I sit in silence until I can stand it no longer, and I flick on the news just for some background noise. The TV shows bright, glaring red bars across it, a news alert on an akuma attack. I casually glance at it, when I feel a tinge of pain in the back of my head. Fighting the monsterous black and white striped man is not Ladybug, but a small man wearing a green kimono, wielding a turtle shell shield. My mind bursts forth with a colossal flurry of pain, and I collapse to the floor, panting weakly.

“I… I… nnnhhhaaaa!!!” I exclaim, whimpering in pain as I curl up into a ball. My temples throb, my teeth itch and my whole world is pain… until, just a few seconds later, it vanishes completely, all the pressure lifted from my skull. I lay on my floor, staring up at the ceiling, until I hear a firm knock on my door.

“Alya, keep it down! There is a serious situation going on here!” my mother snapped from the other side of the door.

“Uh… OK! Sorry!” I call out, scrambling to my desk, scribbling furiously. Once I am done, I pull back to look at everything I have written down.

 

**Miraculous**

 

Ladybug – Duh -> On her own, needs help bad -> Is she M?

Cat – Chat Noir -> Identity known, memories gone -> return if given Miraculous back

Turtle – Turtlicious Old Man? – Shield, pause, healer?

|

Guardian? -> More Miraculous to be given out

|

Looking to retire?

 

Love seems to be important.

 

DON’T DRINK THE TEA

 

“Well, most of that seems to make some kind of sense…” I muttered to myself, as I wrapped my head around everything that I could remember. It was fuzzy, like it had been a dream, but I remembered running from Le Ref, I remembered meeting someone old, and going to… somewhere… and then everything got more fuzzy. I was roused from my introspective by a heavy thud at the foot of my window.

“Alya!” my mother barked. My eyes widened in surprise and horror as I looked down at Ladybug, who was bloodied and bruised.

“S-sorry! Won’t happen again!” I yelled, louder than I should have, but my mind was elsewhere. “Oh my god, what the, what happened? Ladybug?” I spoke, kneeling beside her, elevating her head.

“New… akumas. So many… Le Ref… making… more…” she croaked, panting weakly. I was barely able to pull her upright and away from the window when the turtle man came barrelling through, skidding to a halt at the far side of the room.

“ **You!** ” he and I exclaimed in unison, our eyes widening as we stared at one another.

“There is no time! I must heal her! Quick, you must answer these questions honestly!” he exclaimed, before yelling “Shield of Jade!”

“What’s going on, I’m scared,” Ladybug said. I dropped down beside her, and grabbed hold of her hand tightly.

“Shhh, it’s OK. He’s helping you… I hope,” I said, glancing back to my desk, and the strange note I had written myself. I was now beginning to piece more and more of it together, as the male ran his hands above Ladybug.

“Alya… thank you… I… want to… tell you…” she began, but I squeezed her hand tighter, closing my eyes tightly shut.

“Please, Ladybug, just relax. I-it’s all going to be OK.

“Alya… I’m… so sorry…” Ladybug mumbled, as the green light faded from her. “I wanted to… I wanted to tell you, from the day I became Ladybug!” she went on, as I continued to sob gently.

“Miss Cesaire… I need to ask you some questions. It is of utmost importance,” the turtle man said. I slowly stood, wiping the tears from my streaming eyes, tugging off my still cracked glasses to rub them and my face.

“I know… but there’s something else I need to address first,” I said, before turning to Ladybug. When you came to me a short while ago… when you were frustrated, and you wanted to tell me… we… something happened. And we never talked about it,” I said, fixing her gaze as she stood up, putting her eye line just above my own.

“I know…” she said quietly

“I think we should…. because right now, my heart… feels twisted in so many directions,” I said back to her, clenching my fists tightly.

“Alya… I d-don’t think we should talk about that… I mean, it’s… “ she began.

“Actually, it is imperative that you do. I believe Miss Cesaire knows that too,” the male said, as his bracelet began to beep urgently.

“Did you feel **anything** at all?” I asked. I knew I was being coarse, I knew I was being aggressive, but at that point, I didn’t care. I felt like I’d been told I was taking part in a marathon, but no matter how fast or far I ran, I could only place in the bottom ten places.

“Alya…” Ladybug muttered, looking away from me.

“Tell me!”

“I don’t…”

“Please!” I whimpered, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks as I stepped towards her.

“YES! Yes, I felt something, I felt confused! I felt scared! I felt like… like I was wrong! Like I shouldn’t be thinking those things about my best friend! I felt hot, and bothered, and blushy, and needy, and I wanted to do it again, and again, and again! I felt ashamed, because of how… how I was thinking about kissing my best friend. How I was thinking about her gorgeous, plump lips pressing against my neck, my cheek, my lips… I was thinking about her dazzling golden eyes, and her sweet scent wafting over me, a-and… her… fingers… moving along my body… and…” she snapped, before trailing off, her cheeks flushing as red as her suit as she turned back to face me. I stood, open jawed, unable to speak. Only the frantic beeps from turtle man’s Miraculous snapped me from my stun.

“Miss Cesaire!”

“What!?” I snapped despite myself.

“What is your relationship to the bearer of the Luck Miraculous,” he said sternly.

“I love them,” I said taking in a faint breath, my eyes closed and my hands. “I hold them dear, I would never let them come to harm,” I said, my eyes opening just enough to see Ladybug’s… Marinette’s confused expression. “In return, she trusts me enough to let herself be vulnerable near me, to allow her to be herself, if only for a little bit,” I added, as he arched an eyebrow at me.

“It is one thing to talk of love, but another to mean it. Do you truly care enough for her that you would give up everything for her?” he asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Yes! I would do anything and everything for her. I would be her shield against a horde of darkness. I would lay down my life to save hers,” I said, squeezing Ladybug’s hand gently.

“That is good. Because there is a horde of darkness out there waiting for you,” he said, as his Miraculous faded. The robes faded, revealing a rather wizened old man with a wispy grey beard and moustache, and a strange green flying creature.

“Good evening Miss Ladybug, Miss Cesaire. I am Wayzz, the Shield Kwami,” it said, bobbing its head in a solemn bow.

“Uh… hi,” I stammered softly.

“Ahh, it has worked! I still retain my memories as the Guardian, Wayzz!” the old man exclaimed with joy, a wide, infectious grin on his face. It was all I could do to stop myself from chuckling as he clapped his hands excitedly.

“As you predicted, Master Fu,” the green creature replied with a quick little smile.

“Here, Miss Cesaire, take this,” the old man said, handing me the bracelet he had been wearing, “and when it is attached, say ‘Shields Up’. I am certain the rest will explain itself,” he said with a wry grin. Ladybug was watching with interest, and I felt a faint blush spread across my cheeks as I glanced into her expectant eyes.

“Um… what does that have to… I don’t get it, what happens when I say Sheilds Up? WHOA!” I exclaimed, as a surge of magical energy began to wash over me. The creature called Wayzz seemed to be absorbed into the object, which my instincts told me was a Miraculous, and I became surrounded in green light, my skin tingling and my body awash with power. When the light faded, I could feel a heavy weight upon my back, and tight, armoured form fitting lycra-esque material covering me from the neck down. I looked myself up and down, discovering that I had been dressed in dark green, with scaled armour pads upon my hands, arms, legs and knees. Every part of the suit that could be armoured without losing flexibility had been covered in the stuff. It was hard, rock hard, as I tapped my fist against it, but it seemed light, and I could barely feel it.

“Oh. My. **Gosh!!!** ” Ladybug exclaimed, leaping up for joy before linking her arms around me, hugging me tightly. It became apparent that the transformation had done more than change my clothes, as she felt light as a feather, even for her. In fact, I could barely feel her weight at all as she clung to me. She dropped back, and another apparent change became clear. I was a good four inches taller than her, and only an inch of that was the thick sole of my boots, which were also heavily armoured.

“Whoa… that was… whoa. And you go through that almost every day?” I said, looking at the black gripping texture on the underside of my gloves.

“More or less. It’s a little scary, especially when you don’t know what you’re going to be fighting next. But now… I honestly feel like I could take on every villain I’ve ever faced all at once, as long as you’re by my side,” Ladybug said, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it what she probably intended as tightly.

“Foolish Miraculous wielders! Your time runs short!” a loud, familiar voiced bellow echoed around the street, drawing our attention. I poked my head out of the window, and my eyes bulged.

“Wow… you weren’t lying about the hordes of evil, were you…” I muttered, as I gazed out at the massing horde of people who were all clearly akumatised.

 

I had never been able to observe Ladybug so closely before now, but let me tell you, she is a fucking goddess on the battlefield when she gets going. At times, I could barely tell whether she was fighting or dancing as she flipped and twirled through the mass of akumatised villains.

“How are we supposed to fight this many?” I yelled, bashing people aside as I just about managed to keep up with her as she moved with purpose, looking over the crowd.

“We go after the one akuma that started this all. If we can find Le Ref, and I can use my Miraculous after deakumatising him, and everything will reset, including, I hope, all these new Akumas,” she said, picking her way along the streetlights.

“Ugh, hang on,” I said, slipping the turtle shield from my back. I let out a roar, and charged forwards, hiding behind the shield, bashing people out of the way as I ran. I emerged at the far side of the crowd with barely a bead of sweat on me, a wake of dazed villains behind me.

“Whoa! That was really cool Al… I, uh, I mean… um… Oh no! We didn’t think up a name for you!” Ladybug said, dropping down beside me, before going into a bit of a panic, her hands clasping at her head. I chuckled softly, and lamented how I had utterly failed to notice that this dazzling goof was my best friend.

“I’ve been thinking about it. How does Jade Turtle grab you? I think this thing is made of it. Either that, or, like, Emerald Turtle. Peridot Turtle? Tourmaline Turtle?” I mused, until a blast of energy shook us from our temporary reprive.

“Ignoring the fact that you know way too many gem names,” she began.

“I’m telling you, that show is good, and you should at least background watch it,” I interrupted with a huff.

“Ignoring that, I think Jade Turtle works well. I hope you’ve still got a few tricks in mind… I think I’ve figured out where he is,” Ladybug went on, pointing to the large netting that had been looped across the Arc D’Triumphe, and the looming figure who stood atop it. It took us a bit of time to work our way to the top, as we had to deal with several admittedly weakened akumas, including a few Ladybug had faced before.

“Myleeeeeeeeeene!” Stoneheart roared, fixed in place by my green bubble shield as both I and Ladybug climbed him.

“Sorry about this Ivan. I promise I’ll get you fixed up in a jiffy,” Ladybug said, and my heart twisted a little. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her that, once akumatised, your personality becomes… lost. Or rather, it becomes much more simplified, amplifying the emotion or emotions that were the focus, at the expense of the others. Ivan right now was little more than a big stone monster.

“Hey, come on girl, climb faster, I don’t know how long I can hold this!” I called out, as I felt the shield begin to lose strength. She hopped up to the top of the monument, and swung her yoyo down, pulling me up with apparent ease. A loud whistle blew, and we both flinched.

“I will not allow substitutions in my game! Red cards for the both of you!” he snapped loudly, flashing the red beams at us. I pushed Ladybug away, and rolled around, letting the shield slide to my arm. It took the blast full force, and deflected, sending it shooting off into the distance at an angle.

“Looks like I’m here to bend the rules!” I said, excitedly, a smirk spreading across my face.

“Uuuugh, please god, not another pun maker, I don’t think I could take all that again,” Ladybug said as she pushed herself to her feet.

“Just messing with ya! Couldn’t help but get one in. Come on, let’s take him down!” I said, switching my shield to my off hand, holding Ladybug’s hand with my other.

“OK. We need to figure out where the… Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, it’s so obvious! Arrrgh, I am such a dummy!” she replied. She squeezed my hand, and tossed her yoyo upwards. “Lucky Charm!” she exclaimed, as the device began to open and morph, spitting out a ladybug patterned football.

“Five minutes… What do you need me to do?” I asked, and Ladybug smiled back at me. My heart missed that beat, and perhaps one or two after that too.

“Help me line up my shot,” she said, tossing the ball up and down. She began to run along the monument, kicking the ball along as she moved. The beam blasts from the akuma all seemed to miss her as she ran, but as she got close to her chosen spot, she had to slow down, her leg pitching backwards. My eyes widened as I watched the villain level his red cards at her, and fire.

“ **Jade shield!** ” I bellowed, leaping the distance between myself and Ladybug. An aura of green energy began to emerge from the turtle shell shield that hung on my left arm. It quickly grew large enough to protect Ladybug and myself, and as I landed with a slight skid, the red beams struck it, and I felt a heavy force pushing me back.

“Almost…” Ladybug whispered, as I desperately pushed back against the twin beams with all my might.

“Any time now…” I grunted, straining against the forceful shining light. Ladybug held her position for a moment, before swinging her foot down in a wide arc, striking the black and red ball firmly. The football sailed through the air, as my shield began to give out, the green light disappearing slowly back into the shield. The ball arced through air, and slammed into Le Ref’s face with a dull thud, making him spit out the whistle that dangled from his lips. Ladybug dashed forwards, and grabbed the falling whistle, slamming it into the stonework beneath her feet.

“Noooo!” Le Ref exclaimed, as he reached forwards to grasp Ladybug. I pulled my arm back, and hurled the shield towards him with what strength I had left to call on, slamming him in his face once again, as a dark, shadowy butterfly emerged from the smashed whistle.

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug spoke softly, as she caught the creature in her yoyo, before releasing it to the world. She then walked over to the football, picking it up in one hand.

“Alya… I don’t know what will happen once I reverse this all. I don’t know if anyone will remember Chat Noir’s identity. I don’t know if… if I will still have feelings for you… I don’t know if you’ll even remember us hanging out,” she said, and as I looked down at her, I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. I grabbed her shoulders, opened my mouth to speak, then thought better of it, instead pulling her into my embrace, my hands gripping one another tightly behind her back.

“Y-you have to. There’s no way we can save Paris from that horde… without it,” I said, my choked words sounding hollow to me even as I said them.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered back, holding me tightly.

“Hey now, come on, like you’ll ever lose me. I’m your biggest fan, you goof,” I said, smiling weakly as I pulled back just enough to look down at her eyes once more. Our hearts were pounding against one another as I slowly brought my hand up to her cheek, brushing away her newest tears. I began to lean in closer, my eyes half closing as she pushed herself up on tiptoes to meet my lean. My lips pursed, and my breath caught in my throat, as I lowered myself to meet her. A loud beep pulled us both from our reverie with less than an inch between us.

“Arrrrgh! Every damn time!” Ladybug snapped as she pulled back from me. I stared for a few seconds before I began to laugh. My giggles must have been infectious, because within moments, Ladybug was also in a fit of laughter.

“Ohh man. Wow. OK, you really have to do it now, otherwise you’ll run out of time,” I said, taking a few steps away from her. She nodded, whimpering softly.

“I know… Just… it’s…” she began, before taking in a short breath. “I love you,” she said. I bridged the gap between us in moments, my lips firmly planted upon her own, one hand up behind her head, the other around her hips, dipping her slightly. I wanted to say that the moment lasted for an eternity, but it was painfully, tragically short. I could have kissed her for hours, for days, but I was gifted only a handful of seconds before my own Miraculous began to beep in warning. Marinette growled into my mouth, and I giggled into hers, pulling her back to her feet and letting her go.

“I love you too. I will always love you. I will always be there for you, my lady magique,” I said to her, smiling warmly. Ladybug took a few steps backwards, and focused herself. She bounced the ball a few times, before tossing it upwards into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!!” she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, and my whole world went white.

 


	4. Through and through

It was pitch black when I was startled awake by a heavy thud against my window. It had been an exhilarating day for me, and my head was so jumbled, I could barely make head or tail of it. I could remember trying to find Ladybug, as reports of an Akuma had gotten to me, and then my memory, along with everyone else I had been able to ask, had a four day blank in it. The next thing I knew, I was on top of the Arc, being rescued by Ladybug. A day had passed now, and there were quite a few odd things going on. Adrien Agreste seemed to be acting rather meekly around Marinette, who had somehow gained several levels of confidence in those four days. I had to admit, I was proud of that little goofball, even if just by association. And, if I were tortured to admit it, those traits were quite alluring. I had made myself promise not to fall for anyone in my class, but with first Lila before her lies were revealed and now Marinette displaying traits I found irresistible, I was coming dangerously close to breaking that. My joints ached from what I assume was the Akuma, and my glasses had a large crack in one of the lenses, which had been giving me a headache that had been turning up intermittently. Now, late at night, someone was sneaking into my room.

“Alya? Are you awake?” a familiar voice called out to me.

“Ladybug? To what do I owe the pleasure?” I said, a smirk spreading across my face. There seemed something different about her ever since last night, a certain air about her that made my heart pound against my chest.

“Well… I have someone I’d like you to meet. But first, he’s asked me to give you this,” she said, offering a small wooden box to me. My head throbbed as I took hold of it, and my grimace of pain must have been visible, as Ladybug looped an arm around me.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, it’s just a little headache… I hope,” I said with a weak smile, dropping the box onto my bed.

“No, it’s not… It’s your brain trying to reject the false memories…” Ladybug muttered. I looked over at her with an arched eyebrow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I said back to her. She seemed hurt by this, her fist clenching tightly as I watched.

“I know you don’t… Damnit, you said this wouldn’t happen. You promised me you’d remember!” she spoke, her words harsh, but quiet, as she glared across at me. I baulked at her snappish tone, my brow furrowed with concern and a fair amount of anger.

“Whoa, hey, don’t get snippy with me! Everyone’s lost their memories of the last few days! If something happened involving me, then why don’t you just tell me?” I replied, crossing my arms over my chest with a light huff.

“Rrrgh, this isn’t fair! It wasn’t supposed to be like this! He said you’d be protected by the Miraculous! He lied, and you lied! I know it’s not your fault but damn, this hurts so much!” Ladybug snapped, stomping around my room with her fists balled.

“Ladybug… you’re kinda scaring me a little here…” I mumbled, beginning to feel increasingly nervous around the woman. As I said the words, I caught sight of her eyes, and almost let out a whimper. I had never seen so much anguish in one person, so much pain and sadness and loneliness. Before I could blurt out an apology, she seemed to crumple in on herself, collapsing to her knees on the ground, hunched up, sobbing gently.

“It’s not fair… it’s so unfair!” she whimpered quietly. I slowly moved over to her, kneeling beside her. “I never thought… that it could hurt so much… to be in love with… your best friend,” she whispered, her body shaking as her tears ran freely.

“Ladybug, I…” I mumbled, as another throb of pain lashed through my body. I let out a harsh yelp, and collapsed backwards, clutching both hands to my temple. “Aaahhh!!” I cried out, my hands shaking as I clutched at my head, trying desperately to somehow pull the pain out of me.

“ALYA!” Ladybug exclaimed, as I felt her presence beside me. I assumed she had scrambled over to me, but I could barely focus on anything except the pain. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

“Wh-what the heck was that?” I mumbled, as she gently pulled me up from the floor, resting my head against her chest as she held onto me tightly.

“I don’t know… but I know someone who will. I’m taking you to him right now, come on,” she said, grabbing the box from my bed, before snaking her arms under my legs and back. My head still throbbed as she slipped out of my window, and into the humid Parisian night. I was barely conscious when Ladybug stopped moving, the sweat clinging to my brow. She took me inside a building after talking to someone, and then set me down on what felt like a bed of a million pencils, wooden and rounded. She then spoke to the male again; both voices seemed to get quite heated.

“Lady… bug,” I mumbled at one point, reaching out to grab her hand gently, which seemed to calm them both down. My conscious was slipping even more when the male knelt beside me, and began to mumble in a language I didn’t recognise. Ladybug tried to explain to me what was going on, but all I could make out was something about memories, and something about a bracelet. Things began to make a little more sense when the man held up a small green bracelet, and Ladybug moved over me. I couldn’t help but blush as she straddled my body, holding up my arm and pressing herself against me. Then, as the bracelet touched my skin, I figured out why. The pain that hit was like nothing I had ever experienced. It wasn’t the scratching pain of a cut or impalement; it wasn’t the clutching, twisting pain of cramps or of an upset stomach. It wasn’t the throbbing pain of a migrane or the sharp, stinging pain of a slap or a punch. It wasn’t even the gut wrenching pain of seeing the girl you had feelings for pine after a boy for a year, and knowing that you never, ever had a chance with them. It was all of those pains at once, as well as a searing, white hot mess that made my body feel like it was on fire and freezing and drowning and being electrocuted all at once. It was like being shot, stabbed, flayed, hung and buried all at once. My entire brain was nothing but pain. I’m fairly certain that, for however long it lasted, I even forgot how to breathe, all my memories were replaced with pain, all my senses were replaced with pain. I couldn’t cry because it hurt, I couldn’t scream because it hurt, I couldn’t move because it hurt. Eventually, after what felt like the entire length of the universes existence twice over, the pain began to subside enough that I could breathe, and open my eyes.

 

“Alya… ALYA!!!” I heard a familiar voice shriek. Moments later, I felt someone clasping against my body, shaking strongly. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t know! You’re alive, you’re alive!” Marinette exclaimed loudly, sobbing as she hugged me gently around my midsection. I blinked once or twice, as my head began to slowly reorder itself. First the easy things, like my name and my hobbies, my parents, my friends, then the more complicated things began to be focused upon. Despite the lingering memory of pain beyond pain, I smiled faintly.

“How long… was I out?” I spoke, my voice a hoarse, croaked mess. I tried a cough to clear it, but could only splutter and grunt.

“A week,” Marinette replied, in between her sobs, as she pushed herself away from me, wiping her eyes clear. “You fell into a coma and were barely breathing. Fu said your brain was rejecting the memories, and you basically had to shut down almost everything in order to get things sorted. Kinda like restarting a PC,” she said, her hands resting in her lap. I slowly pushed myself onto my elbows, before pulling myself into a seated position.

“My parents?” I asked, as more and more memories came back to me. The visits with Ladybug, the reveal of Chat Noir.

“I… I couldn’t tell them. I know they must be worried sick. I’m so sorry, Alya, I’m so useless, I couldn’t get anything right, I couldn’t **do** anything!” the girl whimpered. The bruise. My hand raised slowly, finger tips delicately touching her left cheek. She faltered in her self-deprecation, her mouth hung open in surprise and confusion.

“You did everything,” I whispered softly. The Akuma, the turtle Miraculous user. The confession. The kiss. I leaned forwards, my hand falling from her cheek to her neck, gripping her collar tightly. I pulled her towards me, my lips pressing firmly against her own. She let out a whimper, feigning resistance for all but a moment, before moaning into the kiss, her eyelids fluttering against my own as my lips gently parted, my tongue teasing along her lips. She shook in my grip, my heart pounded against my chest, and I began to feel light headed. We broke apart with a mutual gasp, as she stared at me, her eyes watering and her body shaking.

“Alya?” she whispered.

“It hurts so much… but it is an exquisite, delightful pain… to fall so hopelessly in love with your best friend, and your hero… lady magique,” I replied, leaning forwards to kiss at her neck softly, hundreds of tiny little pecks, nothing more than pursing my lips upon her soft, silky skin and gently breathing in to suck against her. She whimpered and moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. I pulled back against her arms, and let myself tip backwards, bringing her along with me to lay upon my stomach.

“Alya… I love you so much… I was so scared,” she whispered between her panting breaths, her body putting pressure on my own. I could feel her chest rise and fall, feel every inch of her shake and twitch with every gasp for air. My hands began to slowly trace down her body teasing along her sides before reaching the top of her trousers.

“Ahem! Perhaps Ladybug is forgetting something important,” a voice came from the doorway. Marinette let out a soft, impertinent whimper, and gently pulled herself from me. I sat up, and looked to the source of the excruciating interruption.

“Ah! Old age normal ninja turtle! Great to see you again!” I said with a smirk. Now that the euphoria of memory had worn off, and the adrenaline of passion had disappeared for the most part, I felt like my whole body was covered in fluff, a thick, heavy layer of cotton wool that made every movement a chore.

“It is good to know I did not choose unwisely, for I am turtle no longer,” he said firmly, pointing to the bracelet that now sat on my wrist. From behind him, a curious little floating creature emerged, and floated towards me.

“Good afternoon, Miss Cesaire. I am…” it began.

“Wayzz! Great to see you again too!” I said, plucking the green creature out of the air, giving it a gentle hug.

“Aahh! Oh my! This is most unorthodox!” it exclaimed as I patted it on the head.

“Better get used to it bud, I’m a hugger,” I said with a wink towards Marinette. “Hey Mari, lookit, I have my own cute little magical fairy thing now!” I said with a grin.

“I know! I have a Kwami too, her name is Tikki. Come on, introduce yourself,” the girl said with a smile, clipping her purse open. I heard a shy little noise, and Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Come on, she won’t bite,” she said, as I crawled closer.

“Not in public,” I whispered into her ear, making her blush brightly.

“Ah! No no no! Shameful, lewd!” the tiny red and black creature within Marinette’s purse exclaimed, emerging upwards to occupy the space between my lips and Marinette’s ear. I let out a giggle, and rolled back onto my rear.

“Awww, and here I was thinking about all the implied fun of doing something fun while in costume,” I teased, winking at Marinette again, who blushed even more.

“Miss Cesaire! This is a very serious matter,” Fuu snapped suddenly.

“Yeah, and so’s the fact that everyone who knows me thinks I’m missing or dead and I just woke up from a week long pain siesta, so you’ll forgive me for catching up on some well missed flirting with the love of my life,” I replied snappishly, before letting out a faint huff. “I understand, this is a huge burden, doubly so because we know one anothers identities. I will take it seriously, and do my very best to protect the other Miraculous user, and Paris. But today, for now, I want to make Marinette blush and squeak because it fills me with so much warmth that I want to cry tears of joy, so please, let me have just one day, one hour, to be a kid in love and not a superhero,” I went on, brushing my hand over Marinettes own. The girl smiled that wonderful little smile that made my heart cartwheel, and shifted closer to me, hugging against my arm.

“You need time to recuperate. Very well. Please return here tomorrow, along with Chat Noir. I must discuss something with all three of you,” Fu replied, stroking at his beard faintly. He turned, and paced off into the house. I turned to Marinette but before I could say anything, the girl had latched around me, kissing my lips firmly. As we slumped back to the ground, I couldn’t help but giggle as I began to assault the girl with gentle kisses once more, delighting in hearing her little squeaks, watching her cheeks flush brighter and brighter.

 

 


End file.
